La maldición del ángel
by Raven Potter Cullen
Summary: Draco Malfoy es maldecido desde muy pequeño por un ángel caído y todo gracias a su padre, ¿que sucedería si los cambios son evidentes después de la guerra y justamente en hogwarts?, él llegará a pensar que está solo y ¿si no es asi? y la persona que lo quiere ayudar es nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, ¿rechazará el apoyo? o ¿lo aceptará para descubrir algo más que amistad?.
1. Recordatorio

Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos T_T", son de la gran J.K Rowling *w*

Ha leer!

* * *

La maldición del ángel 

Chapter 1: Recordatorio

18 años atrás.

Era una tarde nublosa, triste, parecía que el clima se había puesto de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo, la angustia lo invadía, lo consumía, sin embargo él no podía hacer nada, la maldición lo seguía, era algo tan inevitable, sin fuerzas de continuar se dejó caer derrotado, con un pequeño bulto que respiraba acompasadamente, había engañado a su esposa, diciéndole que iría a caminar, que estúpido había sido haberse llevado al niño consigo, que inmaduro y que insensible; ahora el niño corría el mismo peligro que él.

Pequeñas fibras de agua empezaban a caer, estaba lloviznando, para luego crear lluvia, aun así con las ropas empapadas y con el frío mortal no consiguió moverse, ya no podía hacer nada, miró cariñosamente a su hijo de apenas 6 meses, era exactamente igual que él, una replica perfecta como él lo llamaba, unas gotitas de agua cayeron en el rostro de su hijo, que dormía cómodamente, con una de sus ya temblorosas manos removió la lagrima que cayó de su sorpresivo rostro, no había llorado en años, para que ocultarlo, siguió sollozando, los espasmos de su cuerpo eran la confirmación de tal hecho, abrazó a su pequeño retoño, gimoteando diciendo incoherencias. Ya harto de la agonía empezó a hablar.

- vas a mostrarte o prefieres pasar desapercibida como una repulsiva sanguijuela – dijo con una voz que debería haber sonado segura, sin embargo sonado rasposa y ronca, producto del no tan bienvenido llanto de hace a penas unos segundos.

De la tierra empezó a surgir una niebla blanca, con vapor azulejo, en forma de espiral, la bruma empezó a tomar forma, para dar paso a una silueta en forma de mujer, la dama en si parecía una ilusión, era irreal, pero ¿acaso en el mundo mágico lo irreal no podía ser real?, la figura se elevaba a unos 10 centímetros del suelo y junto con ella más niebla azuleja, la piel de la dama era cremosa pero era demasiado albina, casi traslúcida, su nariz era recta, perfecta, sus ojos eran azules como el hielo, sus alas eran blancas pero rotas, su vestido era ceñido y al igual que sus ojos era del color del hielo.

-Muy bien Lucius – susurró con una voz tan dulce pero a la vez tan amenazante- al parecer la incertidumbre te trata bien – sonrió- pero no deberías hablarle así a la persona que podría convertir tu vida en una miseria.

Lucius Malfoy la veía, con clara ira en su rostro, pero él sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido, de joven había cometido muchos errores y en el proceso había lastimado y matado a mucha gente, por eso apareció ella, Anane, era un ángel caído que en parte provenía de la creencia muggle en Dios, pero tan bien era un ser mágico, había sido desterrada por desobedecer, debía quedarse en la tierra o ir al infierno, decidió lo primero, quería reafirmarse, quería regresar, pero le costaba, le costaba bastante, no tenía tanto poder pero aún con lo poco que le quedaba trataba en vano de hacer hazañas que fueran lo suficiente para poder volver; pero cada vez se decepcionaba y su actitud no le ayudaba mucho, a las personas que según ella debían reafirmarse, las maldecía para que así se dieran cuenta de los horrores que cometían, la lección en sí era aprender pero nadie llegaba a ese grado y ya tristes y miserables se suicidaban.

-¿te mofas de mí? Angelito, ja! ¿No eres tú ahora el ser miserable, que busca almas manchadas para tu purificación? Das asco, los de tu estirpe no deben existir – exclamó con voz fría y desagradable, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

-hay Lucius, ¿no aprendes verdad? Con tan solo una semana pareces agotado, la maldición no te ha ayudado mucho ¿no?

-jodida criatura- respondió con ojos de acero

-¿qué dijiste?- preguntó- dilo más alto, parece que no te he escuchado.

-dije: QUE ERES UNA JODIDA CRIATURA!-repitió

-ohhh! – exclamó con soniditos de advertencia y moviendo el dedo índice- mala respuesta, pero mira que tenemos aquí, no es este tu ¿tercer heredero? – Cuestionó mientras se agachaba y con su delicada y fría mano tocaba la mejilla del niño, este se movía inquieto al sentir una fuerza extraña- al parecer mi maldición va del todo bien ¿Qué nombre le has puesto?

-…

-dime ¿Qué nombre le has puesto?

-…..

-querido, dime – lo agarró de la quijada con increíble fuerza y por inercia Lucius la miró

- Draco-exclamó con voz intangible, en ese momento el pequeño bulto abrió los ojos y miró a su padre con una sonrisita, Lucius como acto reflejo y con su pobre imitación de protección, alzó la mano y le dio tremenda cachetada a Anane, el ángel con estupor retrocedió al instante tocándose la mejilla.

- BASTARDO- gritó con voz cínica- no debiste hacer eso **¡IMMOBULUS!** – en ese preciso instante Lucius se quedó rígido.

-no me digas, ¿te has olvidado que los de nuestro estirpe también podemos usar magia? que estúpido -preguntó mirándolo a los ojos- dámelo- Lucius puso una mirada de advertencia, Anane cogió al niño y lo meció entre sus brazos haciendo soniditos cariñosos.

-Qué sorpresa pero si es igualito a ti- exclamó acariciando el cabello platinado del pequeño- dime criaturita ¿que castigo le daremos a tu padre?- miró al niño- umm ¿Qué tal si te llevo conmigo y conoces el purgatorio? – Lucius estaba muerto de miedo, se llevaría a su tercer hijo y no podría hacer nada, había olvidado su varita y los contrahechizos no funcionaban con los poderes de un ángel caído.

- no, muy suave, ya sé!¿Lucius que dices si le pasas una parte de tu maleficio a tu hijo?, no va a ser gran pérdida, te lo aseguro pero le voy a agregar algo más- y empezó a recitar:

-hechizo hecho, hechizo maléfico, sepárate de tu dueño para que este pequeño tenga un poco de sufrimiento, para que este niño aprenda de sus futuros errores y no juzgue a nuestra noble estirpe, por eso retoño tendrás una parte de mí: **separata ****alica** – y de Lucius surgió un fuego que empezó a dividirse, una parte se dirigió a Draco, el pequeño se quedaba quieto, no lograba sentir algo- **quia ****a****ngelus**- la niebla del ángel se acercó al cuerpo de pequeño y esta empezó a ser absorbida hasta que la piel del heredero de Lucius se empezó a tornar del color azul para luego retornar a su color natural.

-bueno te lo devuelvo- puso a Draco en los brazos de su padre y señalo a Lucius - **finite incantatem**- en ese preciso momento él pudo moverse.

-MALDITA PERRA ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?!-pronunció Lucius mientras cargaba a su hijo protegiéndole.

-nada de lo que me arrepienta, él tiene parte de tu maleficio como ya lo dije, o ¿eres sordo?, será tan frio como tú, tan mezquino y arrogante a igual que su progenitor, sufrirá al igual que tú pero de una manera tan diferente ¿no es suficiente?- anunciaba mientras se deslizaba de espaldas, mirándolo- jajajaja y espérate que la mejor parte aún no ha llegado.

-¿qué quieres decir?- debatió con cara de repulsión.

-a los 18 años- recitaba- tu hijo sufrirá un cambio, un cambio bastante inesperado- pronunciaba con voz melosa - el maleficio se romperá si solo llega alguien que ame a esta criatura de lo contrario yo misma me llevaré a tu hijo para que empiece a servir- y con esas ultimas palabras se desvaneció.

Lucius preocupado, indignado y adolorida se dirigió a la mansión Malfoy, este ya empezaba a sospechar porque la desterraron de su estirpe, sus maleficios o "enseñanzas" como ella los llamaba eran demasiado crueles y retorcidos; pero por algún motivo seguía cuestionándose ¿Porqué su hijo tenía que sufrir? ¿Qué le había hecho esa asquerosa criatura? ¿A qué iba a estar condenado su heredero? Y ¿qué iba servir o a quién?; con todas esas preguntas abrazó a su hijo que se había vuelto a dormir, miró al cielo que se había vuelto tan nítido, tan limpio y bufó ¿qué se creía aquel ente? ¿Acaso quería darle una lección por medio de su hijo y por eso era tan dura? No había mas remedio, tendría que vivir con eso, tendría que esperar el futuro y luego aguantar lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

No sean malas y dejenme un review ¬¬", evidentemente para saber si les gustó.

separata alica : separar hechizo

quia angelus: crear ángel


	2. Sufrimiento

Disclaimer: Yo sigo pensando que los personajes de Harry Potter los debía crear yo T_T, pero como verán no son míos si no de la gran J.K Rowling *-*

* * *

Capítulo 2: sufrimiento

El paisaje que dejaba ver las ventanas labradas se había vuelto lo más interesante del universo, el cielo estaba despejado a más no poder, no existía en ese momento ningún jirón de nube, todo era puro, por ese motivo las praderas de la mansión Malfoy eran un completo hervidero de vida, los arboles bailaban al compás del aire, meciéndose suavemente, las flores se retorcían gustosas buscando sol y oxigeno, los pavos reales caminaban con gracia; todo era magnífico, agradable pacífico, que comparado con lo que sucedía dentro, se podría decir que era el paraíso.

No se dignaba a mirar a su padre, solo escuchaba gritos, gritos de su progenitor, lo estaban reprochando por ponerse en su contra, _era una reverenda estupidez_ pensaba Draco ya harto, lo único que había dicho era que ya no quería volver a Hogwarts, solo eran 6 palabras, hasta un tonto podía entender eso, pero no, su padre era tan obstinado y gracias a eso de sus labios corría un hilito de sangre producto de un fuerte puñetazo, el dolor era leve, estaba acostumbrado, eso no era nada comparado con los ataques de suplicio, tortura y desconsuelo que le producía su propio cuerpo sin ningún aviso o insinuación. Su primer "ataque" fue cuando apenas tenía 1 año.

_[Flash back]_

Estaba jugando con Dobby, el elfo doméstico de la familia, este usaba unos harapos como prenda para vestir, si te acercabas y mirabas más de cerca podías ver unas quemaduras ya sanadas con el tiempo producto de un no merecido auto castigo; las blanquecinas y regordetas manos del pequeño heredero de la fortuna Malfoy jalaban sin consideración las aladas orejas de Dobby.

-Amo Draco por favor estese tranquilo- repetía Dobby con voz chillona, el pequeño lo miraba a sus gigantescos ojos, dejando entre ver una gran sonrisa y revelaba una juguetona risotada, pero de un momento a otro este se quedó estático, quieto, Dobby se exaltó, ya no sentía la presión de unas suaves manos apretándole sus orejas, estas en cambio estaban abiertas como si el tiempo las hubiera detenido, fijó su vista a la cara de su dueño, sus ojos estaban opacas sin vida, su pequeña sonrisa de hace unos momentos estaba petrificada y todo cambió, el pequeño empezó a retorcerse de una manera sobrehumana, de su pequeña boca salían quejidos de dolor, empezó a gritar moviéndose de un lugar a otro, el elfo doméstico desplazaba sus manos a la nada, desesperado, y así como empezó paró, el pequeño se agitaba en el piso, descansando y chillando como un condenado; Dobby se acerca al diminuto cuerpo con paso preocupado para luego correr la corta distancia que los separaba, trato de tocarlo pero su contacto quemaba, se alejó extrañado, murmurando pequeñas palabras de aliento esperando que con eso pudiera tranquilizarlo.

De un momento a otro entró una perturbada Narcisa Malfoy tras un Lucius con aspecto cansino, ambos miraron dubitativo al pequeño, se abalanzaron contra este pero no pudieron tocarlo, Lucius miró al insignificante elfo que se encogía ante la mirada de odio infinito de su amo y le lanzó una cacheta , Dobby cayó al piso a unos metros de Draco, golpeándose contra el piso mientras un Lucius Malfoy salía como alma que lleva al diablo dejando atrás a una sollozante Narcisa y a un elfo doméstico que se lastimaba con el atizador, salió sin mirar atrás.

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

Lanzó un bufido y como repuesta recibió otro lindo puñetazo, miró a su padre con rencor, se suponía que como tal debí entenderlo y darle apoyo, pero no entendía como su padre era un tirano, no lograba comprender.

-Padre- empezó a decir, pero este no lo logró escuchar porque solo se dejaba consumir por la ira.

-INSENSATO MAL AGRADECIDO, TU ERES MI HIJO Y COMO TAL ACOTARÁS MIS JODIDAS ÓRDENES TE GUSTE O NO, ¿COMPRENDES?, IDIOTA- volvió a gritar lanzándole otra bienvenida cachetada a su descendiente, esta la derribó al piso- no vuelvas a contradecirme – repitió con voz indulgente y amenazadora – sino no volverás a ver a tu madre.

Con estas palabras Draco se levantó, trastabillando, miró estupefacto a su padre, no…. Él no podía hacer eso o ¿sí?, no podía matar a la única persona a quien había tomado cariño, no lo podía permitir, aunque le costara de mil maneras debía protegerla, él era su carne, su sangre, él tenía un lazo con ella, un lazo de hijo y madre, un lazo que su padre no conocía pero aun así ese lazo se podía romper fácilmente, él era demasiado frágil, tenía miedo, miedo de su padre y de sí mismo, su propio demonio interior, la ira y la agonía corrían a través de él, dejándolo petrificado, su mano picaba, la apretaba fuertemente para no cometer una estupidez, ya tenía suficiente, quería venganza, quería ver suplicante a su padre frente a sus pies, que le rogara piedad y misericordia, miró a su padre y asintió.

Salió apresurado, dejando atrás todo sentimiento de ¿respeto, amor?, o solamente cursilerías, pura mierda, entró a su cuarto y azotó la puerta, se dejó caer en el piso, de rodillas rasgándose la cara con sus uñas, sollozando.

¿Por qué en toda su entera vida, ahora justo en ese preciso momento tenía que suceder lo más duro?

A pesar de haber sufrido en las épocas del señor oscuro, a pesar del dolor y de la incertidumbre de sus ataques, lo había soportado, había hechos trabajos peligrosos, trabajos asquerosos, trabajos que lo ponían en prueba física y moralmente, había tomado cariño a su madre, no porque lo haya dado a luz, sino por el simple motivo de estar cuidándolo lo mejor que ella había podido, dándole el afecto que su padre no le había concedido, los caprichitos que el creía que no eran necesarios pero que aun así los pedía para poner en prueba el cariño que creía que ambos padres le tenían hacia él, su padre se los daba sin rechistar, pero no le daba ni una pequeña fibra de amor, ni una palabra de aliento, solo amenazas ; y su madre se los daba pero era diferente, ella si le demostraba que lo quería, que era la única persona que moriría por él, nadie más lo haría, nadie, el siendo tan egoísta, tan insignificante, tan…. Tan nada, solo hijo de un exmortífago que después que fue salvado por el gran Harry Potter, alias cara rajada para él, su orgullo cayó a los suelos, no quería volver a verlo, no quería volver a saber nada de él, solo quería vivir con su propio dolor, su agonía.

Se levantó con la frente en alto, no dejaría que nadie diera la cara por él, ni siquiera su madre, no quería verla tendida en el suelo por culpa de un Avada Kedavra y con un padre agitado blandiendo la varita y apuntándolo a él. ¿Qué más riesgos podría tomar? Solo perder su vida, ni que fuera tanto, ya no le interesaba, estaba acostumbrado al dolor, no quería querer a otra persona que fuera su progenitora, no quería ser el farol de nadie en un camino desierto, el solo era un pedazo de porquería por el que nadie se interesaba, a excepción de su madre, pero a ella no la contaba, solo era afecto natural, una cosa normal pero a la vez tan importante, aunque solo fuera algo insignificante.

Ya tenía todo listo, sus libros, plumas, tinta, entre otras cosas, a decir verdad después de la guerra, él y su familia perdieron todo su dinero pero Lucius Malfoy estaba decidido a recuperarlo todo ya que por un pelito el casi se va a Askaban, todo gracias a Potter y de seguro también por la pena que sentía por él. _Vamos denme su pena, es muy bien recibida _Pensaba Draco con cinismo y asco, mientras se carcajeaba solo en u cuarto, mañana iría a Hogwarts a hacer de buenito, ni de broma; que se jodiera el mundo si iba a hacer eso.

Ya cansado y con los ojos un tanto rojos, fue a su armario y sacó su piyama de seda negra, se cambió rápido no quería lidiar con nada, aunque un whisky de fuego no le caería nada mal, un poco de ebriedad para estar híper activo, pero tuvo que descartar la idea de inmediato, no le convendría para nada lidiar con la ira de su padre, ¿para que esforzarse?, ni que fuera un privilegio.

Arrastró los pies ya harto como un príncipe derrocado y con la cabeza gacha fue hacia el baño, se cepilló los dientes con fuerza y se lavó el rostro, con la cara aún empapada se miró en el espejo, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados e irritados, enfadado abrió el armario que había en el baño, sacó una poción para dormir sin sueños, dio un bostezo, se dirigió a su cama, estaba empezando a sentir los efectos de la poción, _tal vez mañana no sea un día tan malo _pensó _tal vez todo este bien_, y con esas ultimas palabras se durmió.

* * *

*_* Gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer el fic, me he emocionado bastante; también pido disculpas por no haber publicado antes: saben ¿a quién le encanta estudiar? A mí, ni de broma, he tenido el halago de dar unos bonitos exámenes (noten el sarcasmo) y espero los resultados, vulevo a decir: gracias y descuiden si voy a terminar el fic. jaja en algún momento despejaré sus dudas pero para eso van a tener que seguir leyendo.


	3. DIsculpas de la escritora

Pido perdón, lamentablemente mi computadora se ha estropeado y no se cuando voy a poder publicar T_T, pero prometo y juro que voy a terminar el fic.

He de admitir que me quedé en shock, al ver que mi computadora no prendía, y ahora estoy escribiendo con la computadora de mi tío que muy amablemente me ha prestado ¬¬, bueno, pido sinceras disculpas, y yo que tenía ilusión de publicar el tercer capítulo.

Me he olvidado de decir que publicaré una vez a la semana, ya saben, tareas, estudios, prácticas, exámenes.

Bueno agradezco a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic, o los comienzos de él, tan pronto como arreglen mi computadora, publicaré los capítulos pendientes.

Muchas Gracias por los rr, y hasta pronto.

Raven P.C


	4. De regreso

Disclaimer: Yo sigo pensando que los personajes de Harry Potter los debía crear yo T_T, pero como verán no son míos si no de la gran J.K Rowling *-*

* * *

Capítulo 3: De regreso

Se levantó lentamente y dejó que la suave tela de las sábanas tocaran su piel, no quería levantarse, para él las 7: 00 de la mañana era muy temprano, pero tampoco era un flojo ni paralítico para poder dar unos pasos, así que con algo de pesar se levantó y se dirigió a baño, giró la llave y dejó que el agua cayera mientras se despojaba de su ropa, con algo de frío se colocó debajo de la regadera y permitió que el agua caliente bañara su cuerpo, se enjabonó el cabello con suavidad y cerró los ojos para no permitir que el shampoo le causara irritación, luego se jabonó el cuerpo y dejó que el agua callera como cascadas sobre su cabeza para finalizar el aseo, cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, tomó una toalla y se empezó a secar, después de un rato la toalla cubría su virilidad, dejó escapar un suspiro y se apoyó en el lavamanos para poder sostenerse.

Estaba demasiado cansado y algo mareado, aunque el baño lo había relajado no había sido suficiente, en ese momento la ducha daba vueltas para luego poder estar en un solo lugar, exhaló un pequeño suspiro de alivio y fijó la vista al espejo que había frente a él, miró su piel morena al sol pero aun así blanca, levantó su mano derecha y su otro yo siguió el ejemplo, removió su cabello azabache, suave al tacto para luego posarlo otra vez sobre el lavamanos, miró su nariz, sus orejas, sus sonrojadas mejillas producto del baño, sus pestañas, su cicatriz, esa marca que lo había diferenciado, para sus tíos un monstruo que debía ser castigado solo por mera existencia y para los magos aquel que debía destruir al "Señor Tenebroso" o para el simplemente Voldemort, esa marca le traía tan buenos recuerdos per también malos, pero ya todo era pasado, _si … todo era pasado_, y finalizó el recorrido en sus ojos, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas tan parecidos a los de su madre, tan iguales a los de su querida madre quién perdió la vida por protegerlo, el tan solo siendo un bebé; solo recordaba dos cosas: una intensa luz verde y un grito espeluznante de mujer, no recordaba nada más pero tampoco sabía si sería feliz si tenía conocimiento de esos pequeños pedazos de recuerdos.

Sus ojos lo miraban inquisitivos como si reprocharan su actitud, pero el aún era un adolescente que tuvo que aprender a madurar demasiado rápido, sin saber porque, pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban no las podía contener, no tenía un motivo, no tenía un porque.

Se sentía débil, ¿es que su cuerpo no o dejaba en paz un par de minutitos?, tampoco sabía, de repente estaba exhausto, bastante exhausto, después de la guerra durmió como un oso invernadero, comía sano y se daba sus gustos de vez en cuando, salí a caminar para poder recorrer las calles que poseían música natural no aberraciones antinaturales y se comunicaba con sus amigos por Red Flu.

Pero al parecer no era suficiente, su vida dio un giro de 180° y ahora era conocido como "El niño que derrotó a Lord Voldemort" o "El salvador del mundo mágico", era exasperante ver como las personas lo señalaban y hablaban mientras el pasaba ¿Acaso era un muro andante? ¿O la gente no se daba cuenta que hablar sobre una persona mientras esta estaba cerca era de mala educación?, en pare era una maravilla ya que " el que no debe ser nombrado" nunca más iba a regresar pero por otro lado todavía estaba presente el recuerdo de "Fred, Remus y Tonks".

Con la mente revuelta salió caminando a su habitación y empezó a vestirse, se puso unos jeans negros, una camisa a cuadros y unos tenis. Ginny le había insistido en comprarse un guarda ropa nuevo y es que no se quejara pero le gustaba la forma "simple" de como se vestía antes con la ropa toda grande y desaliñada _pensándolo mejor ya era tiempo de hacer un cambio por más pequeño que fuera _se decía Harry y se daba un visto bueno por dejarse convencer.

Su equipaje para ir a Hogwarts ya estaba listo así como los materiales que iba a necesitar ese año para la escuela, iba a ser un gran año a pesar de los ÉXTASIS, se peinó el cabello y… trato y trato pero su melena era bastante sofisticada como el cabello de un león por los que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, dio un largo suspiro, según un dicho muggle, si suspirabas era porque alguien pensaba en ti, _pamplinas_ se regañaba Harry _solo estoy algo cansado_, las fuerzas de Harry todavía no mermaban y el cansancio no lo consumía por completo, llegó a la cocina y se sentó en la larga mesa que había allí, había tantos asientos, tantos lugares vacíos y nadie quien se sentara en ellos ya que los weasleys preferían que pasara tiempo en su casa y no donde habitaba actualmente porque sabían que la casa Black le traía recuerdos que ya no lo lastiman tanto, tenía tiempo de sobra por lo que decidió tomarse un buen desayuno pero no tenía ánimos de prepararlo por su propia cuenta.

-Kreacher, puedes venir, por favor - decía Harry con voz calmada, veía al elfo a menudo pero cuando lo necesitaba no lo encontraba por lo que era exasperante, ya se había dado cuenta que si trataba al elfo de buena manera este le serviría de buen grado por lo que no había ningún inconveniente ya que el elfo le agrada, cuando no se ponía pesado.

-¿Llamo el amo Harry? - preguntó Kreacher inclinando la cabeza

-si, Kreacher, esto… ¿me podrías preparar el desayuno?

- claro amo Harry, ¿hay algo que desee?- interrogo el elfo mirándolo con su lánguida nariz, apuntándolo fijamente al rostro

-no Kreacher

- espere unos minutos amo Harry – decía el elfo mientras reverenciaba, se dio la vuelta y camino rumbo a la alacena mientras decía en tono bajo – el señor Harry Potter, dándole órdenes a Kreacher, que pensaría la ama de mí, ohh mi pobre ama

- siiii- titubeo Harry, algunos defectos del elfo no había desaparecido, debía aprender a vivir con ello.

Después de terminar de desayunar, sabía que debía ir hacia Kings Cross para poder tomar el tren a Hogwarts, estaba ansioso, cogió su baúl y su saeta de fuego, caminó hacia el corredor para poder abrir la puerta principal, los pasos que daba Harry eran prácticamente a cámara lenta como si su imaginación lo estuviera poniendo a prueba ante algo que iba a cruzar lo racional, pam pam pam escuchaba los sonidos de su pisadas, sus ojos enfocaban directamente la puerta pero esta se balanceaba a cada paso que daba, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón pum pum demasiado rápido, demasiado voraz, pum pum la sangre corriendo por sus venas como si buscaran una salida, pum… pum… pum, su mano se alzó… pum… abrió mecánicamente la puerta, de repente la extraña sensación había desaparecido, era como si su ser le estuviera reteniendo a algo que sucedería ,a algo que parecía prácticamente inesperado, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, volvió a abrirlos y sus esmeraldas contemplaron el vecindario en su pleno éxtasis, había niños chillando de alegría y padres que los reprendían con la mirada, animales que se correteaban y abuelitas dando de comer a los pajaritos en el parque.

Cerró la puerta tras de si, y un fugaz frío poseyó su cuerpo, dejó de lado esas sensaciones, debía apurarse, iba a llegar tarde, por el rabillo del ojo visualizó un taxi y sin más preámbulos lo tomó, Hermione lo iba a matar si no llegaba a tiempo.

* * *

Por su paciencia innata, muchas gracias! Son los mejores, lamento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, es que estaba con la escuela, olimpiadas, días culturales, etc, etc. En serio lo siento tanto T_T, prometo actualizar cada domingo, si me es posible, no desesperéis que si actualizaré. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me emocionan bastante.

Un gran abrazo psicológico y nos veos en el próximo capítulo.

Pdta.: Si veo HolaSoyGerman, es gracioso, es mi opinión.


	5. Lo que se vive

Disclaimer: Yo sigo pensando que los personajes de Harry Potter los debía crear yo T_T, pero como verán no son míos si no de la gran J.K Rowling *-*

* * *

Capítulo 4: Lo que se vive

Cruzó el andén 9 ¾, y una maraña castaña le obstaculizó la vista, esta maraña se movía de un lado a otro balanceándose sobre su hombro.

-ja… ja… jajajaja – la maraña se reía amargamente, eso no era muy buena señal.

-Her-Hermione?

-Harry James Potter Evans!- Dijo su amiga con los ojos llenos de ira mirándolo fijamente – se podría decir, porque se te ocurrió venir a esta hora? Falta prácticamente 10 minutos para abordar el tren, tienes que ser más responsable.

Harry hasta ese momento no habría abierto la boca y ni respiró por la impresión mientras su amiga había hablado, Hermione estaba exagerando, solo faltaban 10 minutos para abordar, ni que Voldemort estuviera a punto de regresar.

-Hermione no agobies al pobre hombre- dijo una voz, justo detrás de la chica

-Ni que tú fueras mejor que él Ron, tú también tienes que aprender a llegar más temprano - le reprendía la chica a su nueva víctima, Ron le lanzó una mirada de súplica, pidiendo ayuda.

-Veo que ya están empezando a tratarse como esposos, cómo va el matrimonio?- interrogo Harry con una mirada inocente pero a la vez locuaz, parándose de putitas con los brazos atrás de su espalda, agarrándose las manos detrás de esta, riendo mentalmente por la reacción de sus amigos.

-Harry!- casi gritó Hermione – no… no exageres – dijo Hermione mirando a su pareja Ron Weasley que estaba a su lado, colorado de pies a cabeza.

- Entonces solo no exageres – dijo Harry

-Lo siento, yo solo estaba preocupada- exclamó Hermione como si hubiera encontrado la razón del alboroto.

- No tienes por qué estarlo Mione – sonrió Harry mientras se encogía de hombros y le quitaba importancia al asunto – te iba a explicar porque me demoré tanto, pero dejemos eso de lado, así que ¿cómo están?

- Muy bien – Ron que se había animado a hablar, había dejado de estar colorado y Harry por fin pudo verlo claramente, su mejor amigo estaba vestido con uno de los famosos sweaters weasleys, solo que este no traía colores extravagantes ni impactantes, eran normales como cualquier otro, con la diferencia de que traía los colores de Gryffindor, tenía puestos unos jeans y zapatillas.

-Chicos mejor abordamos el tren – habló Hermione – hay que escoger un compartimiento

- Ginny y George? – preguntó Harry

-Ginny ya subió al tren, debe estar hablando en este preciso momento con sus amigas – decía Ron con cara de "soy la mujer más hermosa de todos los tiempos", Harry rezaba para que esa expresión no volviera a surcar por el rostro de su amigo.

-De todos modos – decía Hermione, que se había recuperado del impacto de ver a su pareja con esa cara – George están con sus padres, anda salúdalos, que el tren ya va a partir, nosotros nos encargamos de tus cosas – puntualizó, mientras que con ayuda de Ron, llevaban las cosas hasta el último vagón

- Gracias chicos! Nos vemos al rato

- Apúrate Harry – gritaba Ron

* * *

Después de haber tenido una muy amena charla con su padre, Draco se dirigió a King Cross y cruzó el andén 9 ¾, la conversación tan amena se había basado en cómo debía comportarse un Malfoy con una sarta de amenazas y un puñetazo por decirle: "si padre" sin mirarlo a los ojos, que cariñoso era su padre.

Antes de irse de la mansión Malfoy se tomó una poción vigorizante y una pomada mágica para cubrir el moretón, que en cuanto se puso la crema encima no quedó ni rastro de la violencia hecha, su madre se había despedido de él, ella no tenía idea de que su esposo maltrataba físicamente a su hijo Draco, solo creía que era frío para hacerlo más fuerte y Draco como buen Malfoy, no abrió la boca para desmentir en lo que creía su madre.

"La frialdad" de su padre lo hacía fuerte, se sentía débil por dentro, quebrado, donde debía sentir su corazón, solo encontraba un especie de vacío que lo hacía sentirse incompleto, como si una parte importante debería existir pero que no había rastros de ello. Sin saber cómo Draco expresaba muy bien sus emociones sin sentirlas, mostraba interés y no lo sentía, lo único que podía sentir era cariño por su madre y ese cariño era mínimo.

Como había llegado temprano, decidió entrar en uno de los vagones, sus amigos de Slytherin mantenían algo de distancia, eso era porque en la batalla final había decidido desparecer junto con su padre y su madre, aunque no le importaba demasiado, quería tener paz por el resto del año, si es que eso era posible.

Respiro lentamente, el aire le llenaba los pulmones, tan suave, tan exquisito, cuando iba expulsar el preciado aire, su respiración se cortó, con la cara petrificada y las manos tambaleantes intentó agarrarse el cuello, rasgándolo en el camino, el aire no le llegaba, pequeñas lagrimas surcaban su cara, sus ojos grises estaban llenos de terror, con la tráquea obstruida no podía respirar.

-Ahh ahhh ahh- pequeños sonidos melancólicos salían de su boca, tratando en vano de respirar.

Sus piernas se enredaron y cayó al suelo no sin antes tratar de agarrarse del soporte de la ventana que estaba medio abierta, pero sus fuerzas se esfumaron y cayó redondito al suelo haciendo un ovillo con su cuerpo, sus manos seguían en su cuello y daba pequeñas patadas de insuficiencia, su nariz estaba obstruida y el poco aire que conseguía se iba, por tratar de conseguir más.

El pecho le quemaba, le ardía por falta de oxígeno, sentía que se partía en dos, sus manos ahora estaban en su pecho tratando de quitarse la corbata pero no podía, al estar desesperado, sus manos arruinaban el perfecto planchado de su sweater y tal como sucedió, pasó, este era solo otra de sus tantos "ataques", solo que más fuerte, apoyó sus manos sobre el piso del compartimiento mientras escuchaba risas revoloteando alrededor de este, no quería ser interrumpido y al tratar de levantarse sus brazos temblaron, miró fijamente la puerta del compartimiento pero su vista se nubló y veía lucecitas, su cabeza le dolía a horrores, dio un fuerte suspiro y cayó al suelo, desmayado.

* * *

Después de hablar con George y con los señores Weasleys, decidió buscar a sus amigos, pero había olvidado el pequeño detalle de preguntarles en que compartimiento estarían _"si serás estúpido_" respondió una voz en su interior "_cuando llegaste te dijeron que no tenían compartimiento, búscalos_" le regañaba la voz.

Así que mirando a través de las ventanas de cada compartimiento, pudo encontrarlos, estaban en el tercer vagón y con compañía. Divisó a Neville y a Luna, ambos estaban sentados juntos pero no demasiado, Luna miraba tranquilamente el techo, la escuchó contar hasta 35, para cuando entró, su muy extraña pero buena amiga Luna la saludó.

-Hola Harry! – le saludó la Ravenclaw

-Luna, Neville! - respondió Harry con la voz animada - ¿cómo han estado?

-Bien, supongo, hay muchos nargles, alrededor de ellos – susurró Luna mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban cogidos de las manos y se miraban a los ojos.

-jajaja Son unos tortolos, picarones! – esto último lo gritó, llamando así la atención de la pareja

-Ha-Harry – miró Ron a su amigo – deja de hacer eso

-Bueno - Harry se reprendió mentalmente, ambos estaban enamorados, no había razón para estar molestándolos a cada rato, no necesariamente, Harry sonrió torcidamente.

Neville que hasta ese momento no había dicho ni una palabra, saludó efusivamente a su amigo.

-Harry – habló con precaución Ron - tenemos que decirte algo importante.

-Entiendo – dijo este, alzando su varita, pronunció – **Muffliato **

**-**Draco Malfoy volverá a Hogwarts – susurró Ron

-¿Y eso en que me concierne? – preguntaba Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de Luna y acercaba su cabeza a la de su amigo para escuchar mejor, el resto hizo lo mismo.

-Que quizás… trate de lastimarte – dijo su amigo pelirrojo como si fuera el punto clave de la existencia humana

-Por todos los cielos Ron! – exclamó Hermione – Haces un alboroto de esto – le regaño la castaña – olvídalo Harry, Ron está últimamente paranoico

El pelirrojo aguantó la respiración y se sonrojó ofendido.

-Ron no creo que eso vaya a suceder, he salvado a su familia de caer en Askaban – puntualizo Harry – descuida nada me va a pasar

-Solo lo digo por tu bien, más vale prevenir que lamentar – aseguró Ron con un dicho muggle.

-si eso es todo… **Finite Incantatem** – blandió Harry su varita para guardarla en el bolsillo

- Si que estas paranoico amigo, tal vez unos dulces solucionen el problema

-Claro! – sonrió su amigo

* * *

Mientras a varios cubículos de distancia, un chico rubio, se paraba tambaleante apoyándose de sus rodillas

-Maldiciónnnn! - Gritó Draco enfurecido – porque mierda me tiene que pasar esto a mí!

- Ya lo iras averiguando querido – exclamó una dulce voz a sus espaldas, este asustado volteó, tanteando su pantalón para tratar de encontrar su varita

-¿Buscabas esto? – sonrió la extraña mujer de apariencia albina – sujetando con sus dedos la varita del ojigris.

-¿Qué mier..? - dijo Draco sorprendido.

- Qué extenso vocabulario te han enseñado – se rió la extraña mujer, interrumpiéndolo - esa boquita tuya debe aprender

- ¿Quién eres?

- jajaja eso es un secreto, - río cínica Anane – toma te la devuelvo – le lanzó la varita – ya estamos a punto de llegar a Hogwarts – exclamó seria pero feliz

-¿qué? – Preguntó desconcertado el rubio - ¿me desmayé por tanto tiempo? Maldición!

-Sii, que pena que no vayas a poder recordarlo – dijo Anane con una sonrisa de lobo

Draco giro su cabeza, alarmado.

-Te despertarás cuando el expreso haya llegado a Hogwarts – indicó, la mujer examinándose las uñas de su albina mano, mientras que con la otra se acariciaba las alas roídas – y no recordarás nada de esto … **Obliviate**

Draco por segunda vez se desmayó, Anane lo contempló por un momento, son la punta de sus zapatos lo movió, el hechizo había funcionado bien, todavía no perdía completamente sus poderes.

-Bien! - exclamó mirando con regocijo al rubio, mientras traspasaba la pared del cubículo.

A los pocos minutos Draco volvió a despertarse aturdido, miro hacia la ventana y descubrió que ya había llegado a Hogwarts.

-Maldición! – gritó el rubio y sintió un dejo de Deja Vu

La cabeza le volvía a doler a horrores, cuando llegara a Hogwarts, iría a la enfermería a ver a Madame Pomfrey para que le diera una poción para ese martirio de jaqueca, por lo pronto tendría que ir por su baúl.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por los rr, me alegran muchísimo estoy tan feliz XD, la hice un poquito más larga espero que no les moleste, ya se ya se, Ron está paranoico jaja, siempre sospeche de eso, encima que le encanta hacer de las cosas pequeñas, grandes.

Como recompensa de su ardua espera, actualicé un día antes.

¿Pueden llover reviews? , me encantaría eso, si no es mucha molestia claro está, me harían bastante feliz.

Un gran abrazo psicológico y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
